Mi Ángel Guardián
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Es preferible decir lo que sientes de verdad, o en cualquier momento, esa persona se te puede escapar de las manos. Los personajes pertenecen a Daisuke Sato. Créditos al creador de la imagen


Mi Ángel Guardián

 **Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Una chica castaña se levantó de su cama dispuesta a ir a la escuela. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha de media hora y se arregló. Al estar lista, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a preparar un buen desayuno antes de partir. Al terminar, se fue a su colegio como casi todos los días de su vida. Una vez que llegó, alguien le cubrió los ojos por la espalda**

 **-Buen intento Takashi; pero sabes que no puedes engañarme. Conozco bastante bien tus manos**

 **-Kuso. Algún día no sabrás que soy yo-Dijo el pelinegro brindándole la vista a la chica. Ella se volteó con una sonrisa**

 **-No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, nunca caeré en tu truco**

 **-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó él cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Porque eres el único que me hace esto todas las mañanas al llegar aquí-Dijo ella en medio de una risa**

 **-Tienes razón Rei. Es inútil que intente sorprenderte**

 **-Sí-La campana sonó-Bueno, supongo que es hora de entrar a la clase de educación física**

 **-Sí-Ambos, tomaron el mismo camino hasta el patio trasero y luego se fueron en direcciones opuestas para ponerse su ropa de gimnasia. Rei era la líder del equipo de porristas mientras que Takashi era uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto. Todos se ordenaron en la zona para deportes**

 **-Buenos días alumnos**

 **-Buenos días Busujima-sensei-Exclamaron todos al tiempo**

 **-Cada uno vaya a su respectivo lugar. Los chicos diríjanse a la cancha para entrenar y las chicas acompáñenme; debemos practicar la nueva rutina para el partido de la próxima semana-Cada quien se dispuso a realizar su actividad. Las chicas estaban haciendo una pirámide, en donde la castaña se encontraba en la punta. Saya, una de las porristas que tenía el pelo rosado, estaba mirando a los chicos**

 **-Takashi es tan lindo. Sé que algún día seré su novia y tendremos muchos hijos. Te amo, y nadie, ni siquiera Rei, se meterá en mi camino-Al tener sus pensamientos en otra parte, perdió la concentración y la montaña de mujeres se vino abajo cayendo todas en montonera; excepto una. Rei cayó sobre el montón, rebotó y su cabeza chocó contra el suelo. El golpe sonó tan fuerte que todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo**

 **-¡Rei!-Gritó Saeko; la maestra. La tomó con delicadeza-Por Kami, esto es malo…-Takashi al ver aquella escena, abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió hacia ella**

 **-¿Estará bien?-Preguntó agitado y preocupado**

 **-No estoy segura. Debemos llevarla de inmediato a la enfermería**

 **-No se preocupe, yo me encargo**

 **-¿Estás seguro Takashi?**

 **-Completamente-Tomó a la castaña entre sus brazos y corrió hasta el lugar en donde sabía que sería atendida. Abrió la puerta de un empujón-¡Enfermera Marikawa!**

 **-Qué susto me acabas de dar-Dijo la nombrada poniéndose la mano en el pecho. Su asombro cambió a preocupación al ver a la otra medio muerta-¿Qué le pasó?**

 **-Solo sé que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza**

 **-Déjame verla-El pelinegro puso a la chica en la camilla y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para no estorbar el trabajo de la mujer. Al revisarla, esta no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos-Gomen pero…no puedo hacer nada por ella. Tiene que ir al hospital de inmediato. Llama a una ambulancia**

 **-No creo que alcancen a llegar. Lo mejor será que la lleve yo mismo**

 **-No llegarías a tiempo. La ambulancia llegará mucho más rápido**

 **-Talvez al hospital; pero no aquí. Iré lo más rápido que pueda, se lo prometo-Decidido, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Corrió y corrió hasta que, finalmente, llegó a su destino-¡Rápido! ¡Necesito ayuda!-Un gran grupo de médicos llegó, tomaron a la castaña y se la llevaron de inmediato a la sala de urgencias-No puedo perderte Rei, a ti no-Su teléfono sonó y lo contestó sin muchas ganas**

 **-¿Takashi?-Preguntaron por el otro lado**

 **-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres Saya?-Dijo él mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera**

 **-B-Bueno…Busujima-sensei quiere saber cómo está Rei**

 **-No está del todo bien. Acabo de traerla al hospital y se la llevaron de inmediato**

 **-¿E-El golpe fue tan grave?**

 **-Sí, no estoy seguro de que sobreviva a esto**

 **-Ya veo. Etto…como Rei está mal…talvez…tú y yo…podríamos salir, ¿no te parece?-El pelinegro se alteró y aprietó con su mano el celular**

 **-¡¿Crees que en este momento quiero tener una cita contigo?! ¡Mi mejor amiga está en riesgo de morir y parece que no te importara!**

 **-¡Claro que me importa! So-Solo pensé que te gustaría despejar un po-poco tu mente de…todo este asunto**

 **-¡Eso no me ayudaría a despejar mi mente! ¡Rei me necesita en este momento y no pienso dejarla botada!-Colgó con furia. Inesperadamente, uno de los doctores apareció en el lugar donde nuestro personaje estaba. Este se paró de su asiento al instante-¿Cómo está?**

 **-Excelente. El golpe no fue tan grave**

 **-¿Cómo que el golpe no fue tan grave si se pegó en toda la cabeza?-Preguntó Takashi arqueando una ceja**

 **-Pues te equivocas. El impacto no fue en su cabeza totalmente**

 **-En otras palabras…-Su mente se hallaba confundida**

 **-Alcanzó a poner una de sus manos debajo de su cabeza; pero como cayó desde una altura un poco alta, quedó inconsciente. Sin embargo…**

 **-Sin embargo…-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo un gesto con la mirada al médico para que continuara**

 **-Se alcanzó a torcer la mano; pero ya le pusimos un vendaje. Así que estará bien**

 **-¿Puedo verla?**

 **-Claro-El sujeto se corrió e hizo un ademán con el brazo indicando que su amiga estaba ahí de pie, en frente de ellos y con una mano lastimada. Él, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, dejándola completamente sorprendida. El chico se separó después de un largo rato**

 **-¿M-Me puedes explicar que fue eso?**

 **-Mi forma de decirte "no vuelvas a darme un susto de estos"**

 **-¿No era mejor con un abrazo?**

 **-No, porque te amo y al pensar que no iba a estar más a tu lado, por fin me armé de valor para decirte lo que siento. Además, no podía dejarte sola ya que siempre he sido, soy y seré tu ángel guardián-La castaña no podía creerlo. Sus ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas**

 **-¿En serio lo dices?**

 **-Claro que sí-Rei puso su mano sana en la mejilla de él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó; gesto que le fue correspondido-¿Y eso que significó?**

 **-Que yo también te amo y que también seré tu ángel guardián por siempre-Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron sintiendo el calor del otro y deleitándose en este. Después de un rato, se separaron**

 **-Bueno, te llevo a tu casa**

 **-Bien, vamos…mi ángel guardián-Se agarraron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y salieron de aquel lugar**

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Bueno, aquí otro one-shot del anime H.O.T.D, espero que les haya gustado porque este ha sido uno de mis favoritos. Este lo hice en honor al cumpleaños de una de las protagonistas, Rei Miyamoto, y también para demostrar que sigo aquí. Ya sé que tengo mucho que adleantar de mis otras historias. Juro que hago lo mejor que puedo para sacar el tiempo para escribir y dejar que la inspiración fluya por mi cabeza

Lean mi otro one-shot de este anime, se llama orgía apocalíptica. Es el primer lemon que hice, y aunque no me tramó de a mucho, quería tratar con algo diferente

-Rei: Gracias por el regalo

-Yo: De nada

-Rei: Adoro tu trabajo, deberías hacer one-shots más seguido

-Yo: Talvez; pero no quiero descuidar mis historias

-Rei: Bueno, como quieras

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto


End file.
